Another Humanity
by NekoWolfAlice
Summary: *Manga Spoilers* There's suspicion of memories being erased from the first generation of the outside world. This was the governments way to control humanity, but what if they didn't get all of humanity? What if some stayed out of the walls and found new ways to live? What if these people were more technologically advanced? How did they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**This is Alice's OC story. Based in the attack on titan times. *Warning Levi has a foul mouth, as does Alice. This story has violence and may have sexual themes in later chapters. This story may in future chapters contain yaoi, maybe.* There will most likely be multiple pairings in this story. Enjoy, read and review.**

* * *

Jean flew through the trees, a faster than normal speed, but with good cause, he was being chased by a man eating titan. The scouting legion had traveled far outside of the walls in attempt to find Eren, again. Jean, being cocky, decided to go his own way through the trees. He claimed he saw someone. Now he was trying to get back to the safety of his comrades, the green line of smoke in the sky telling him they found Eren. Jean, getting sick of the titan chasing him, swiftly killed it before landing on a high up branch to scan his surroundings. In the distance, a few trees away, he saw something hanging. He couldn't tell what it was. It was black and seemed to be hanging from something that was caught on a tree. He wanted to go look to see what it was, but knew if he didn't get back he would be counted as casualty and left behind. He began walking away, until he saw the dangling object move. He turned and looked at it. Suddenly realizing what it was he immediately ran to it.

* * *

Eren was on the back of the wagon, Mikasa sat by his side. Levi walked around and counted casualties, which he wasn't to happy about.

"Have y'all seen Jean?" Armin asked as he walked up.

Mikasa shook her head no and a few others glanced around to see if they could see him.

"Wasn't he with y'all when you found me? I thought I saw him." Eren mumbled trying to keep consciousness.

"No, he went off on his own." Mikasa said.

"He said he saw someone and thought they could help find you." Connie said to Eren.

Levi walked up to Armin. "Brat, did you find Jean? Or is he another one I'll have to add to the list of dead." He didn't look, nor sound, happy.

Armin shook his head and looked away. Levi nodded, everyone looked sad, another friend lost, another death Eren will blame on himself. Just as Levi was about to write Jean as MIA they heard a noise.

"Captain! Sir forgive my absence." Jean spoke and they all turned. A few gasps could be heard.

"What the fuck is this, Kirschtein?" Levi asked, nodding to the large black object that Jean's cape was currently wrapped around, before looking back to his clipboard to scratch out what he wrote.

"Captain, if you cannot see what this is, then maybe you should get your eyes checked." Jean spoke rudely.

Levi looked up from his clipboard, anger appearing across his face. He looked from Jean to the object in his arms. He dropped his clipboard and walked over to Jean quickly.

It was a girl, a young girl, no older than Eren. She had silver hair pulled into a bun. Her skin was pale, at least it looked it for what you could see of her skin. Most of her body was covered in black clothing, all of it had buckles. She had black boots and black gloves missing the fingers. To finish it off was a belt that held her shirt and her pants together, making them look like one piece of clothing.

Commander Erwin came over at the commotion. He looked at the small girl for awhile, gently touching her face with his fingers. They all just stood there, Levi seemed extremely confused, Erwin just stood there petting the unconscious girl, Hanji was watching them from the other side of the group, nobody knew what to do with her.

"Why the hell did you bring her here?" Levi asked.

"I wasn't just going to leave her out there to die."

Erwin nodded as Hanji walked up. She gave one look to the girl before pulling her out of Jean's grasp.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Jean yelled.

"Stop speaking rudely to your superiors fucking brat." Levi yelled.

"I'm taking her with me, we can't leave her out here, I don't know what we will do with her, how she got out here, where she's from, there's a lot of questions that need to be answered."

"You don't even know what the fuck that girl is capable of. She could be another damn titan shifter, and she might not be on our side! What the hell are you going to do if she wakes up and attacks us?" Levi spoke loudly.

"I'm sure we can handle it." Erwin spoke.

"Erwin you need to get back on the horse, you're missing an arm you're at more risk than the rest of us. I'll take care of the girl when we return. I'll watch her until she wakes up." Hanji said before walking off.

"Damnit four eyes, she's a girl, not your new test subject." Levi yelled at her.

"I think I know that Levi."

Hanji carried the girl to the cart where Eren sat and placed her into it. Eren looked at her then back to the pissed and worried looking Levi, you would have to know him to see the worry part. Mikasa placed her hands on her sword, ready if anything happened. Armin placed his hand on her shoulder, smiling a reassuring smile to her before sitting next to the girl. Jean walked over and dropped some stuff into the cart and took his cape off her and draped it over the stuff.

After they finished tallying deaths they began on their way back to the wall. As they got to the wall a few random members took their capes off and laid it over the girl to hide her. None of the captains or the other soldiers questioned this action, they knew if the young girl was seen she would be taken away by the military police. They carried on, ignoring the dirty looks and rude comments they got. They just continued to their base, heads held high, despite losing so many.

When they got to the base Hanji took the girl out of the cart and straight inside. Ignoring any questions from her fellow officers. She took the girl to the infirmary and began to examine her, removing the cloths and checking for injuries. She found a gash on her head and cuts all over her fingers. There were multiple scars on her torso, none looked like they were from a titan. Satisfied that the girl was okay for the most part, she covered her up, reluctantly chained up her wrists, and gathered her clothes.

* * *

"So where did you find her Jean?" Sasha asked as she stuffed her face.

"She was dangling in a tree. She had some stuff with her, its in my room. There was a bag and some swords."

"Thats the stuff you put in the cart right? How did you get that past Levi?" Armin asked. "I can understand Erwin and Hanji, they don't check everything very well, but Levi checks everything twice."

"He was so focused on her that he didn't even notice." Jean was less cocky and more worried it seemed, his face looked deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about Jean?" Connie asked.

"There was something weird about her. She was so small, her height, her body frame, she looked fragile, like a porcelain doll, but she was so heavy, she looked like she would only weigh a hundred pounds but she weighed a few hundred at least. It was surprising. If I wasn't in the military I probably wouldn't have been able to lift her so easily."

Levi and Erwin stood behind Jean, listening to him. Levi was getting irritated, there was no way, to him, that Jean was telling the truth. That small girl, who was smaller than him, could not weigh that much.

"So your fucking sitting here telling these gullible brats that that woman weighed almost three hundred fucking pounds? Are you a fucking idiot." Levi spoke up.

"Actually it's more like about two hundred and fifty, but close enough, I mean who's counting?" Hanji said, walking in carrying the girls clothes. "And this would be why." She dropped the clothes on the tables, making a loud clanking noise.

"Is that made of metal?" Erwin asked using his remaining hand to pick up the heavy shirt.

"Yes, multiple sheets of very strong, durable metal, covered in a thick layer of leather. The buckles on the clothes pull the metal together to form one solid form of protection." Hanji said, tossing the pants to Levi. "The boots are leather, the only metal seems to be in the toes. The girl, without this on, probably only weighs about a hundred pounds."

"Damn. I was right." Jean said, earning a visual death threat from Levi.

"She also wore gloves that had no metal, they seemed to be to protect her hands, but the fingers not being there have done their damage." Hanji said holding up the leather material. "I don't really know where any of her injuries are from, none look to be from a titan."

"So, brat, sense you 'so cleverly' hid things from us, why don't you tell us now. Where the fuck did you put her stuff?" Levi said. "And your punishment for hiding things from your superior officer will be muck duties for a week and cleaning the bathrooms, all of them."

"My room, they're in my damn room." Jean said looking pissed. "Theres a black bag and two swords."

Levi walked off, going to get the bags, he passed the infirmary on his way, stopping to look inside, the girl was covered up in the bed asleep. Hanji walked up behind him and shooed him away. She told him to bring the stuff back to the infirmary, her and Erwin would be waiting there for him.

When he got back with the items Hanji took them and began on examining them. She started with the swords, her and Levi each picked one up and unsheathed it.

"Wow, these are high quality metal. Looks really sharp too." Hanji seemed excited.

She laid down her sword and opened the bag, looking inside. She gasped, sticking her hand down into it.

"You're going to hurt yourself." All three of them about jumped out of their skin. Hanji turned to the girl on the infirmary cot, finding two silver orbs looking back.

"Um, I'm sorry for snooping." Hanji said, removing her hand from the bag. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Can I have my clothes back?" The young girl said as she pulled her arms up and jingled the chains. She sat up, holding the blanket in place so nothing inappropriate could be seen.

"Don't answer a question with a fucking question brat." The short grumpy male said.

Hanji waved her hand in his face, signaling to shut up, then nodded to the girl and left, leaving the naked girl with two men. Levi and Erwin turned their back to her, out of respect, shocking that Levi even has any. Hanji came back with a white shirt and a pair of white jeans, handing them to the girl.

"Not my clothes but better than nothing I suppose." She dropped the blanket and Hanji freaked out chasing the two males out of the room. She came back in the the girl sat shirtless with the pants on. She raised her hands and shook the chains again. Hanji gave her a sad look and shook her head.

"Sorry they have to stay on until I know you're safe."

"There wasn't much point in giving me a shirt then." The girl spoke rudely. "My name's Alice. Where am I?"

Hanji nodded and looked the girl over, she looked uncomfortable, yet there was definitely a difference between her awake and her asleep. When she was asleep she seemed delicate, now she definitely had an air of danger around her.

"Well, Alice, you are inside wall rose." Erwin spoke, coming back in the room. The girl named Alice looked at him, confused, and pulled the blanket back up.

"Wall rose?" Alice was completely confused. "Where is that?"

"Are you a fucking idiot. You must be. You know, Wall Maria, wall Rose, and wall Shina, the damn cage of the last of humanity." Levi said. "The only thing that has kept the fucking human race alive for the past hundred years." Levi had walked in as well and looked irritated.

"I like it when you get mad at me. Yell some more and give me a reason to bite your tongue off." Alice growled.

"Are you threatening me brat." Levi growled back.

"Alright, alright thats enough. Y'all have bad attitudes, yall could be best friends just by the way you talk to others." Hanji said.

"Anyways, you are mistaken, I do not live here, and my people are living just fine. So your stupid fucking walls aren't keeping the 'human race' alive." The smart ass tone of Alice's voice just made Levi more mad.

Before anything could get out of hand, Erwin stepped between them.

"That's enough." He said, his voice strong and powerful. "Alice, what do you mean you don't live here? Humans haven't survived outside the walls for a century." His voice didn't falter. "Are you suggesting to me that there are more humans, ones like you, that are beyond the walls. Humans that can live amongst the titans."

"Now, now, I never said those words. Yes I come from a place beyond the walls, no we do not live amongst the titans, but we do not hide from them either." Alice spoke. "If you wish to know more about my home you must gain my trust." She looked at Levi. "And so far I have reasons not to trust you."

"What the fu-" Erwin's hand silenced Levi before he could finish.

"No offence to you, but we don't exactly have a reason to trust you either." Erwin said.

"Of course not, if you wish to know about me personally then ask. I have nothing to hide."

"What the fuck was in that bag." Levi asked rudely.

Alice gestured to the bag. "Look." The look in her eyes was a deadly look, rather scary to be honest. Levi walked over after Hanji, she already knew. She reached in while everybody watched and pulled the things out, one by one. First was a set of about ten throwing knives, all sheathed in their own holder. Next was small bottles of some sort of pinkish purple liquid. Followed by needles half full of a clear yellow liquid. Three guns came out next, handguns like they had never seen before. Some more needles, these with a clear water like liquid. A roll of medical tape and some bandages. At the bottom of the bag was a huge dog collar with what looked to be built in mic and speakers.

"I'll start with the first thing." Erwin said. "Why carry such small blades to fight titans" he was messing with the throwing knives.

"Simple, titans aren't the only danger out there. On top of that, those do more damage than you think they can, so be careful or you'll hurt yourself." Erwin set the knife down at that comment.

"What's in the bottles, and the needles" Hanji said excitedly.

"The purple is poison, it eats away at flesh and destroys titan regeneration ability. The yellow is an antidote, in case said poison were to get in a humans body. The clear is used to speed up the healing process, it can save a persons life if used right." Alice said swiftly without a second thought. Hanji opened her mouth but Levi interrupted her.

"I've never seen guns like these. What kind are they?" He asked, playing with the gun.

"They are semi-automatic pistols. They are used mainly as a way of self defense. And if the bullets were dipped in poison it could do damage to a titan."

"What is semi-" Levi got cut off.

"Back to my questions." Hanji pulled the attention back to her. "How did you make this poison? And the healing agent?"

"Thats my business."

"Answer the damn question brat." Levi forgot all about what he was about to ask.

"Levi, dont be rude." Erwin spoke up before Levi could say more. "What is the collar for?"

"If he wants to know so bad he should ask my father. I don't make any of it, I get it from the medics and wolf keepers. The collar is for Luna, my wolf."

"There is no fucking way there's a wolf this fucking big." Levi raised his voice.

"Whatever you wanna think short man. Isn't there something you were going to ask about the guns?"

Levi got pissed and started to walk over to her but Erwin grabbed him. "Just ask your question Levi."

"What the fuck is 'semi-automatic'?" He growled out, jerking away from Erwin.

"It's a gun that can reload itself, shorty." Alice said, watching as Hanji unlocked her wrists.

She looked over and noticed the two men were gone, so she put on the shirt and stood stretching. Hanji walked to the door and waited on the silver hair woman to follow. As they walked from the room, they saw Erwin press Levi against the wall, he backed up when they walked out. Alice momentarily thought about what they could have been doing, but not bothering to ask.

As soon as the females began to walk away Levi lunged forward right before being caught in a headlock by his superior.

"Calm down Levi, don't charge in to fight someone you don't even know." Erwin released him.

"I swear to fucking god Erwin, me and her aren't going to survive together on this base and I'll be damned if I let her beat me."

Levi stormed away after that, going to his office and sitting down. He organized some papers and dusted the shelves, calming himself down. Finally finished he walked out of the office and down the hall, it was late so all the soldiers were sleeping. As he passed the infirmary he peaked inside, only to find the short silver haired girl gone. With slight irritation he began looking for her, searching everywhere without success. He was about to wake Erwin when he noticed the door to the roof was cracked, he looked through the open door and found what he had been searching for. Alice sat on the edge of the roof, looking up to the moon. He watched her for awhile, her small frame glowing in the dim light. He opened the door all the way and snuck up behind her, reaching out his hand.

"What do you want Captain." She said without looking at him.

He pulled his hand back, "To find out why you aren't chained up in the infirmary."

"I guess because, unlike you, she trusts me."

"I have every reason not to trust you."

"You have no reason not to trust me. I answered your questions didn't I?"

"I have lost many friends due to peoples decisions to trust." Levi said. "My decisions including."

"That is nobody's fault. Nobody knows the future Captain Levi. You can chose to trust me or not, but shouldn't you chose to trust your fellow officers judgment and trust as well."

"And who's to say you won't try to kill us all."

"If I really wanted to try, don't you think I would have already." Alice looked at him. "Anyways, where I come from, all life is valued, it is looked down upon to view yourself as better than other life, and is common, and a moral rule, to put others before yourself, even if you dont know them and it could cost you your life."

"Many people die that way."

"Nobody dies while I'm around, I will sacrifice everything to keep that one soldier alive."

Levi stood behind the girl and watched as she looked to the sky. He looked up to the stars, then back down to her. His eyes met the eyes of the girl. She stood and walked past him.

"Goodnight Captain, you should get some rest."

Alice walked to the infirmary where she laid in a bed and watched the roof. If sleep was possible she gladly would, but for her, it was close to impossible to sleep.

* * *

**I will write the next chapter soon, I still have to write more for Attack On Alice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update, I have no internet so I can only update when I'm at a friends house. Forgive me. On another note, here is chapter 2 :)**

* * *

The next day was a weird one, Alice had been laying in the bed she chose to rest in when she heard someone enter the room. Ignoring them she kept her eyes closed and tried to focus on sleep, the sleep she knew probably wouldn't come. Feeling their presence lingering in the room began to annoy her so she opened her eyes and turned her head, but there was nobody there. She sat up and sniffed the air, which didn't help much, there were so many smells that it hurt her head. She stood and walked to the opened door, looking back and forth outside of it, still there was nothing. She walked down the hall, clad only in a long loose shirt and a short pair of shorts. She stayed on the balls of her feet, trying to keep quiet. She began to hear a noise, it sounded like a males voice, she couldn't tell who's though. As she got closer to the door the voices were more clear.

"Erwin." The male voice said.

A deep humming noise came from the door, Alice assumed that it came from the man Erwin.

"Can we get back on the damn topic I came to discuss with you?" The male voice again.

She heard the deep hum from Erwin again. "Can't it wait, Levi. I have other things I would like to discuss."

"I'm leaving." Levi said and suddenly noise grew close to the door.

In a panic Alice turned and ran back the way she came, slipping around a corner right as the office door opened. Heavy footsteps came closer and closer to where she stood. She slid down the wall and waited for the man to pass her. The steps went silent, the person stopped walking.

"What are you doing?" The deep voice said.

Alice looked up, shocked, it was not Levi that spoke to her. The blond haired man looked down on her, looking concerned.

"E-Erwin, I thought you were Levi." Alice hurried to her feet. "I heard him talking and I thought he walked out."

"He did. He went the other way." Erwin spoke so nicely compared to Levi. "Alice, were you listening in on us?"

"No." She said it so innocently Erwin didn't ask twice about it.

"Come with me, if you don't mind."

Alice twitched her nose in a rude way before agreeing to follow. Erwin walked back towards his office, holding the door for the girl. She watched him, not walking into the room. Erwin was a patient man though, so he just stood and waited until she gave in.

"So where exactly are you from, Alice? You're so unique." Erwin began. "Hanji is interested in the unusual items you have, Levi is interested in your abilities that remain a mystery, but I'm interested in something a bit different."

"What is it your interested in?"

"You in general. I have never seen someone so young with such stunning silver hair, nor have I seen someone with silver eyes, gray eyes yes, but your eyes are metallic, bright, shining almost." He seemed to be in a trance like state.

"I get my hair and eyes from my mother, sir"

"What about those teeth? Hanji examined you when you first got here, she said your k9 teeth were abnormally large and sharp, animal like almost."

"My teeth are normal where I come from. They are only like that sometimes though."

"May I see?"

Alice opened her mouth and Erwin came closer, her teeth were a bit bigger but not much. He stuck his finger in her mouth and pressed it on her tooth, successfully pricking his finger.

"Ouch!" He pulled his hand back to look at the forming blood. "That's pretty sharp. What did you mean by they aren't usually like that?"

"Its hard to explain sir."

Erwin looked at Alice for a long time before brushing her cheek with his fingers. He leaned close to her, his face just inches away. Alice's facial expression never changed, she stood her ground and watched him. He began to lean closer when suddenly the door flew open. Hanji stood there, she smiled big and grabbed Alice by her arm and drug her from the office, no explanation offered.

"Thanks, I think." Alice began, after they were a decent distance from Erwin's office.

"For what?" Hanji said, looking over at her.

"That was getting awkward."

Hanji just looked at her than smiled, walking silently beside her. Hanji seemed lost in thought, she was aimlessly walking.

"So why did you come get me?"

"Huh?" Hanji snapped back into reality. "Oh, I just had a few more questions for you."

Alice nodded and continued walking. She followed Hanji all the way to another part of the building and into an office, there were all kinds of things laying around, books, notes, pictures, it was a mess. Alice scrunched her nose at the sight, there were notes everywhere almost like she was up all night digging through them. Reluctantly she stepped in the room, making her way to the wooden desk that was surprisingly cleaned of everything except three papers.

"Alice, you said the purple was something to stop titans regeneration, right?" Hanji asked, reviving a nod. "Well I remembered something last night. A few years back we were outside the walls and we came across a titan that was rotting away. It was still very much alive, it even attacked us, we managed to kill it, but I didn't get any samples. I remembered it and came in here to find my research on it."

"And? That has to do with me how?"

"Well after reading on my notes I remembered noting that when we attacked it, it didn't regenerate. At the time I assumed that its a possibility that titans die on their own, but that didn't explain why it was rotting away slowly and why it didn't heal. And last night I realized your poisons what did it. Right?"

"Its a very high possibility." Alice nodded, reading over the notes. "The poison is an acidic substance that eats away at any flesh and stops titan regeneration, enabling us to kill the titan without actually killing it. So basically even if it lived the wound would get worse and would not heal until it rotted away the base of the neck, ultimately ending the titans life. The rates of decay very depending on the amount of poison."

"Do you mind if I have a bottle of it? I would like to see what it's made of, and if I could recreate it."

"Go ahead, you can't recreate it though. Or better I should say, you won't be able to." Then she walked away before she could be questioned more.

Alice walked down the hallways, not knowing where she was going. She began to hear voices, from the sound of it there was two males and one female. She sighed, not wanting to deal with more people. She knew she was completely lost though so she continued around the corner, coming face to face with the three people.

"Hey, you're Alice, right?" The blond haired boy spoke.

"Yea, what of it?"

"I'm Armin," he pointed to himself. "This is Eren and Mikasa." He said pointing to the green eyed male and black haired female.

Alice nodded and looked them over, she was lost and really needed help finding her way back, but she smelled something funny about the brunette boy. She walked towards them, slowly but not suspiciously slow. Armin held his hand out for her to shake and smiled really big.

"So people are saying you live outside the walls, is it true?" Armin asked

"Yeah." Alice said quietly.

They all stood there quietly, none really knowing what to say, some just a little shocked that the rumors floating around were indeed true.

"Have you seen the ocean?" Armin was the first to ask.

"Yeah." At her response his eyes got wide.

"Is it really as big as Armin says it is?" Eren asked.

"I don't know how big he says it is, but 75 percent of the worlds surface is made up of oceans and seas."

"Seas?" Eren asked.

"Isn't that another word for ocean?" Armin asked.

"Sometimes yes, but technically a sea is smaller and is the part of the ocean that touches land."

"What's out there?" Mikasa asked.

"Fallen civilization that has been taken over by nature. There are beautiful towns, destroyed by giant trees and covered in grass and moss. It's tragically and destructively beautiful." Alice said. "Now enough questions, I need help getting back to the place I sleep, can you help me get there? I would like to change clothes."

They nodded and lead the way, back down hallways she already came up and into hallways she remembered. Finally after what felt like a year of retracing her steps, they made it back to the infirmary. Alice thanked them and walked inside, seeing Hanji standing by the counter digging through her bag. She looked up from the task at hand when she heard Alice enter the room.

"Welcome back. Get lost?" She smirked.

"Yeah."

"Here's your clothes." Hanji held the black outfit out, looking back to her task of digging.

"Thank you." She said pulling the heavy garments from Hanji's grip.

Alice looked at Hanji for awhile before the older woman actually looked back at her.

"Why are you watching me?" She asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Well one, that's my stuff you're digging through, I think I have a right to watch." Alice said making Hanji regret asking. "And two, I need to take a shower before I put these on."

"Down the hall to the left, that's where the showers are, be careful, one's for men and the others for women." Hanji said turning her back.

Alice began her walk, following Hanji's directions. When she arrived at where they were she noticed that there were two doors side by side. They looked the same, no way to tell which was men's and which was women's.

"That titan nerd did this on purpose I bet. she could have at least told me which one it could be. I can't tell my smell either, everything around here smells so clean." Alice was getting annoyed.

Finally she chose a door and walked through it slowly. She smelled soap and water, and she could hear the water, letting her know someone was in there. Slowly she crept around the corner, what she saw made her drop her jaw and stair. She was mesmerized almost, such a beautiful body.

"If you're going to stare, at least take a shower while you do it, filthy woman." Levi spoke harshly.

"I-I'm sorry, I came into the wrong shower." Alice said quickly.

"_Tch_, then go to the right one. You need a shower, your disgusting."

"I am no such thing, asshole." Alice was getting mad at his rudeness.

"You are, you need to bathe. Do you not know how to? If not I'll show you."

"I do and I will not undress in front of a man, but I will come over there and kick your naked ass."

"_Tch_, woman, if you come over here you might as well be naked, you're wearing white, water touches it and I can see everything. I'd almost rather you naked, then at least you would be good for something to me."

Alice was so mad, pissed actually, she could feel it rising in her, if she didn't leave she would do something stupid. She turned and walked back to the door, that she had been inching away from out of the need to punch Levi in the face. As she got closer she saw a new, unused, hard, bar of soap. She pick it up and looked at it, then she looked over her shoulder, he wasn't even looking at her. A smirk the devil would fear appeared on the mischievous girls face. She walked to the wall blocking the door and turned to Levi.

"Hey, Levi!" He turned to look at her and at the same time she threw the bar of soap and watched as it nailed the, now pissed off, man in the face.

She turned and ran out the door and into the right showers. She heard his angry yelling and cussing and snickered to herself. She stripped and showered, happy that she can finally be clean. She hadn't been home in a week, and she had found one hot spring to bathe in the entire time she was gone. She felt filthy and disgusting, but Levi wasn't allowed to be so rude to a lady. She grabbed a towel and dried off, changing into the heavy black garments, then walking out of the showers and back to the infirmary.

Hanji stood there waiting on her, looking up when she saw a flash of silver and black. She nodded at her and looked her over, walking around her. She touched the bangs of her silver hair that was always in a bun.

"Why do you always wear your hair up?" Hanji asked.

"Keep it out of the way." Alice spoke, not really caring.

"How long is it?"

"Long enough."

"Right, well, Levi came in here looking for you. He was pissed, yelling about a bar of soap I think." Hanji made her way back to where she previously stood.

Alice snickered and shrugged at the confused look Hanji gave her. Suddenly Alice's stomach growled and her eyes got wide.

"Hungry?" Hanji asked and Alice nodded. "Come on, lets get you something to eat. They should be serving lunch about now."

"Alright."

"Oh by the way, did you sleep well?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"That's good I was kind of worried, I know you're in a new place with new people, it can be scary." Hanji said then laughed and continued. "Plus I know those beds are uncomfortable."

"It's not me that should be scared."

"Do what?" Hanji looked troubled by what Alice had said.

"Huh? Oh," Alice snapped back into reality. "I mean my dad and brother should be more scared than me, you know, not knowing where I am and all."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

They both got quiet after that, neither of them knew what to say. Suddenly Hanji stopped and opened a door, a loud burst of voices rang through Alice's sensitive ears. Alice covered her ears and glared at Hanji, who had no idea what was wrong. It was so loud it made her dizzy and her ears began to ring. Why was it so loud? Soon her vision cleared to see the reason behind all the noise, Eren and some guy with two toned hair were fighting. She uncovered her ears, getting used to the loudness, and walked over towards them, as she made her way over there she saw Erwin and Levi enter the door on the opposite side. Erwin raised his voice and yelled, but they didn't seem to notice, there was too much noise. Just as he was about to yell again Alice reached the fighting pair, in one swift movement she lifted the two toned haired male off the floor, slamming him on a table, Eren made a move for him and Alice quickly kicked the feet out from under the taller male, knocking him to the floor.

"Alright, I will make something very clear, I have sensitive ears, very sensitive. I now have a headache, and I'm mad, you don't want to see me mad. Now you will calm the fuck down and shut your mouths, your superior officer and commander of the scouting legion has spoken." The force in her voice was one of a leader, one that was used to commanding a group of rowdy soldiers, she spoke harshly yet in a way that demanded respect.

All the soldiers sat back down, some mumbled apologies, others stared in awe. Eren, who was mad, got up from the floor and left the room, Mikasa left as she glared down Alice and Armin followed and smiled an apologetic smile to Alice. The other male pushed himself off the table, took a look at Alice and the anger seemed to fade from him. She looked up at him, a frown apparent on her face.

"Hello miss, I'm Jean," He held out his hand, and Alice looked at it, then back to him, never touching his hand. "I-I um, I'm the one that found you, you know, outside of the walls." He said pulling his hand back and looking away nervously.

"Thank you but don't think that changes the fact that you are at partial fault for my headache. Which means I am still mad at you, so do not think for a second that I won't lay your ass out flat on the ground and put you in your place."

With that being said Jean took his seat, mumbling things about how she would be dead without him and other nonsense. Alice chose to ignore it and made her way back to Hanji, who now stood with Erwin and, a less pissed looking, Levi.

"You would be an excellent leader." Erwin said.

"I am a leader, technically in multiple ways."

"How's that?" Levi asked rudely.

"Well first off my father is the king, my mother was the queen, which would make me royal blood." Alice said as she walked away to get food, they instinctively followed, knowing she had more to say. "Another way is I am leader of our scouts, just as my mother was."

"You're a princess?!" Hanji asked loudly.

"Something like that."

"You're the leader of the scouts? So ya'll have scouts?" Erwin asked.

"Well, yea, we don't just go out to fight the titans though, we go out to see their location, and the location of the beast titan. He gives us problems." Alice said as she gathered food. "It's not my job to go out and fight them, I just make sure they aren't near our farms while the farmers are out. If they are near the farms or the wall then it is my job to go out and kill them until the people are all safely inside. If I fail and one or more were to enter the walls, the job then goes to my brother, who is the leader of our stationary troops, the soldiers that fight inside our home. Their job is evacuating civilians into the underground system and getting the titans out. My job at that time is call all my soldiers to fight with me outside the wall, or assist inside the wall."

"How many soldiers do you have?" Erwin asked.

"Probably around 300, give or take. I only take about 20 to 50 outside the walls with me though. Less chance of death if its a small group that can protect each other."

"Speaking of death how many of your soldiers die out there. How many get to home to their families?"

"All of them get to come home to their families. No soldier will die under my lead, I will risk my life to make sure that never changes."

"You're saying that none of your damn soldiers die out there?" Levi asked raising his voice slightly.

"Yea, if I can help it they won't. I have had soldiers die, I won't lie, But its only one or two. Why is that such a shocker, don't your soldiers come back too?" Alice asked completely confused.

They got silent after that, they sat and ate quietly, nobody wanted to continue the conversation. The arora completely changed, it was cheerful everyone was talking and happy, now it seemed like they were surrounded by silence. After the meal Levi was the first to leave, Erwin left shortly after. Alice got up and Left after the silence about drove her mad. She didn't go back to her room, she went outside. She walked around the place and wandered into the woods, her mood was changing, she was losing her ability to stay calm, she was beginning to get depressed.

"I want to go home." Alice mumbled to herself.

She walked a bit further, and found herself in a town, everyone was bustling around, minding their own business and talking with friends. She looked up to the huge wall that stood before her, the walls surrounding her people weren't that big, they didn't need to be. She walked to the wall and put her hand on it. She remembered her mom's stories about the three great walls and how she had come to them years before, thats why Alice was out here to begin with. She wanted to find the walls and meet the people her mother spoke of, but nobody reminded her of the stories. When she found the first wall and entered it there was no sign of human life. Just tians and abandoned towns, she went further and was attacked by something and everything went black, then she woke up in this place, inside the walls, not being able to go home.

"Don't think about vandalizing the walls, pretty girl." Alice turned to see three men behind her.

"Leave me alone." She turned to leave but they grabbed her. "That will be your last mistake."

In an instant the man that grabbed her was on the ground. A loud pop was heard and a pain filled yell. Alice had broke his arms. The other two ran at her and both grabbed her, they were pissed. One had grabbed both her arms so she couldn't hit them.

"You're going to regret that little bitch." The one not holding her arms said as he backed away.

He pulled back his fist and punched her multiple times. He lifted her chin and looked at her bloody face. He smirked and leaned in and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She snapped back into reality and bit down on his tongue, biting through it, she then kicked him away and spit out his tongue. Her silver eyes began turning gold and her canine teeth started getting huge. She let out a loud growl, and placed her feet on the ground and pulled her arms, trying to break the man's hold. He let go and pulled out a knife, running at her and stabbing at her, which failed, she slipped the knife from his hand and slit his throat. She then turned to the two men screaming on the ground, they looked up at her and shook their heads.

"No, no please don't kill us, I promise we will leave you alone. We are just animals, filthy animals, please let us leave, we will change." The man with broken arms begged.

Alice walked over to him and pulled the knife back and slamming it into the ground between his legs. You could see the relief on his face.

"Don't make me regret this, or you will see what an animal really is." She stood up and left, ignoring the scared looks of the people around her.

After Alice got back to the scouts place she went right to the bathroom, trying to avoid being seen, which failed.

"What the hell happened to you?" Levi asked.

"What do you care, shorty?"

"Don't give me a reason to hurt you more." He said slamming her into a wall.

"Some guys attacked me, what does it matter?" She growled out.

"Damnit." He backed off her.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. She didn't object, just followed. They got to a room and he opened the door. When she walked in her eyes got wide, it was so clean. There was a bed, a small couch, and a bookshelf. He gestured to the couch, and she went and sat down.

"You get blood on anything and so help me, I will beat you." He said, his voice totally contradicted the cruel words.

He went into the connected bathroom and came back out with a first aid kit and two rags, one wet the other dry. He began cleaning her wounds and wiping the blood off her. After she was done bandaging her up he walked to his closet and got a shirt out.

"Go change into this, I'll wash that one." He said nodding to her top.

"This?" She said touching her leather shirt. "It has metal in it, how will you wash it?"

"I'm a clean freak, I think I'll manage somehow." He said handing her the shirt again.

She sighed in defeat and went to the bathroom and changed into the shirt. She came back out and handed him hers. He took it and walked to the door.

"Levi, why are you helping me?"

"I don't feel like dealing with Erwin if he found out that you got hurt. He fancies you." He said, sounding a bit irritated.

"Well I don't fancy him." Alice said sounding disgusted. Levi turned back and looked a bit shocked. "What?" Alice asked looking confused.

"Everybody likes Erwin."

"I don't, don't get me wrong he's sweet and charming and gentle and kind, but He's as old as my father, give or take. Plus I'm not really into prince charming." Alice said looking away.

Levi nodded and went back to the door. "You can just chill in here while I clean this, I'll be back soon. You mess anything up and I will hurt you." With that he left.

Alice sat on the couch and looked around, relaxing a bit. Getting tired of sitting she walked around the room, looking at the books and wandered into the bathroom, looking into the mirror at Levi's handy work of fixing her up. She walked back out and walked to his bed, she pressed a hand into the squishy mattress. She climbed into the comfortable bed, breathing through her nose, cuddling into the blanket and relaxed.

"He smells nice." She mumbled burying her face into his pillow and breathing in his scent.

She closed her eyes and kept breathing in the sweet smell.

* * *

Alice's eyes snapped open and she sat up, she looked around the room. Levi was asleep on the couch, she looked over to the window, it was dark outside. Levi moved a bit and his eyes opened, he sat up and looked at Alice, yawning.

"I-I f-fell asleep." Alice said, her breathing becoming rapid and out of control.

"Yea, in my bed at that, brat."

"I-I-I," She could barely breathe, let alone talk.

"Hey, relax." Levi stood and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulder. "Breathe, Alice!"

"I-I'm so sorry." Alice said looking down. "I j-just usually can't s-sleep."

"What do you mean?" He was confused

"I-I can't physically sleep. I can only sleep if I-I am completely relaxed, and my body won't completely relax. I can only actually sleep once every couple months, the rest of the time I'm just resting." Alice said beginning to calm down.

"Okay," Levi was trying to help her in this situation, even though he was confused. "If you sleep every couple months that means its been a couple months right? So its completely normal."

"I actually just slept last week."

"Okay then," Levi got quiet. "I have no idea what to tell you."

"I was just laying here, it smelled so nice and I closed my eyes, next thing I know its dark and you're asleep on the couch, why didn't you wake me?"

"Hell if I know, you looked peaceful so I left you alone."

Alice fell back on the bed, rolling over and burying her face in the pillow again.

"It really does smell so nice though." Alice closed her eyes again.

"Hey now, are you about to fall asleep again!"

"I think so, yeah."

Alice opened her eyes and sat up, looking at Levi. Suddenly she pulled him into the bed, and burying her face in his shirt.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!"

"You smell nice," She said breathing in. "That's it, that's why I keep falling asleep."

"You keep falling asleep because I smell good?" He said feeling awkward. "Hey? are you going to answer me?" He asked and looked down. "She's already asleep." He mumbled to himself.

Levi laid there with her for a hour or so before the awkward feeling began to disappear, it was replaced by a feeling of tiredness. He laid there and wondered if this is how she always felt, tired. He wanted to wake her, to tell her that if she was going to sleep in here is wasn't going to be in his bed, or better yet, it wasn't going to be cuddled next to him. He wanted to wake her and shoo her out of his room, but every time he looked down at her and saw how peaceful she looked, he just couldn't do it. So he just laid there, cuddled to this girl that was much younger than him, a girl that drives him crazy and makes him so angry.

"Why the hell did I bring her in here? If somebody finds out about this, it will ruin my reputation. Sleeping with a child, damnit, the hell has gotten into me." He dropped his head back and played with her bangs before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**There it is :) I will try to update soon. Please review, cause your awesome. :)**


End file.
